Happing ending
by TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: Daryl leaves the group but Beth goes with him, what do they get up to without the hovering shadows of the rest of the group. "I was in bed with Daryl Dixon the most amazing guy ever. And we had run away together best fairy tale ever if you removed the walkers..."
1. Chapter 1

**Another Bethyl story for you all.**

**Chapter 1**

**Beth's POV**

**It was a really warm day; everyone was chilling out in the sun. It was nice to relax for once. Andrea and Shane were sat on the grass talking over by the barn, Carol was sunbathing with Lori, Glenn and Maggie were walking around the farm and all but one person was chilling. Daryl was sat up near his tent all alone keeping watch. After everyone had found out about the walkers in the barn, and Sophia being a walker. Daryl had set up his own camp far away from the group. I didn't like seeing him on his own. I watched him from the storage cabin. It was close to his camp but he couldn't see me. The sun glistened off of his tanned face. His arm muscles flexed as he stretched. His was the sexist man I had ever seen. Maggie would think I was crazy, getting all hot over a guy twice my age. What was I thinking? He wouldn't want to be with a girl half his age! I plucked up enough courage to go and talk to him.**

"**Hi" I said smiling. "You ok out here on your own" I said sitting down on the grass.**

"**Why wouldn't I be?" He said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Just thought... you might be a bit lonely". **

"**I'm fine I like being alone" He grumbled.**

"**Anyway I better get back..." I said blushing**

"**Beth..." He said puzzled "What did you really want"**

"**Nothing..." I felt my face going red with embarrassment. "Bye" I smiled.**

"**See ya then" He said waving.**

**I felt so stupid I hated having to lie about things. I wasn't a very good lier and everybody knew that. I walked slowly back to the farm house observing the view as I went. Feeling to warm I decided to go and sit under a tree in the shade. I was so tempted to kiss him then it was untrue, how could one girl be so obsessed with a man like Daryl? He had a temper sometimes, He said harsh things to people, but deep down inside he was a softy. I knew it! I watched as Shane walked over to Daryl and started shouting at him. Daryl was shouting back he was pointing a finger at Shane. I could tell by the look on both of their faces they were pissed with one another. Shane shoved Daryl and Daryl punched him in the chest. Rick ran over and pinned Shane down. Rick took Shane away from Daryl and set Him free at the Rv. **

**Later that night I was just about to get ready for bed when I saw Daryl's flashlight. I knew it was Daryl because no one else was still up at this time. I walked over to the window to get a better look; Daryl was heading for the farm gates. I quickly put on some shoes and ran out of the house and across to Daryl.**

"**Daryl" I shouted "Wait...please wait..." I screamed. He stopped and flashed the light in my face.**

"**What are you doing out here at this time for?" He grumbled.**

"**Came to see where you were going?" I said with a worried expression.**

"**I'm leaving..." He murmured "...I mean I'm going for good, I won't be coming back" He said.**

"**Daryl you can't...Please stay..." I said sheepishly.**

"**You won't make me stay" He moaned walking off slowly. **

"**Then I will just have to come with you..." I said following him.**

"**No"**

"**My mind is made up I'm going with you!" I said putting my foot down.**

"**Fine then you can come" He snarled "Just be careful..." He grumbled.**

**I walked with him to the gates; his motorbike was just inside the gate He put his crossbow on the back of the bike. He had a plain look on his face. I'm guessing he was going because of Shane or maybe Rick. He opened the gates drove his bike outside of them and stopped.**

"**You still coming?" He said.**

"**Yep" I grinned closing the gate and hopping on the bike with him. I wrapped my arms around him, he was really warm and I could feel his muscles through his shirt. I put my head on his shoulder blades and watched as the farm slowly disappeared. The moon was out and tonight no clouds covered it. I could hear owls and strange noises in the trees. I wrapped my arms tighter around him when the Bike dipped in a hole in the road. He tensed up at my close contact but relaxed.**

"**You know we aren't going back...So ya can't change your mind" He said gently for the first time.**

"**I know...I wanted to come with you" I whispered blushing. Luckily he couldn't see my red face.**

"**Why though?" He asked.**

"**Because I wanted to be away from the farm" I lied, I was quite good at lying. I hated lying to him.**

**The road ahead was clear; trees covered both sides of the road. I didn't want to know what lurked in there, probably Walkers and nasty people. I wondered about where we would go would it be safe. What if me and Daryl were separated? I couldn't defend for myself; I knew I would be safe with Daryl. I looked out in front I could see a town coming up.**

"**Daryl look!" I said in excitement. **

"**We might not stay there; it might not be safe "he murmured.**

"**Ok" I replied, the town got closer and closer till eventually we stopped.**

"**Stay close behind me" He whispered "And try not to make a lot of noise" **

"**Ok" I whispered getting off of the bike and following him. He turned on his flashlight on and passed it to me, he had his crossbow at the ready. The street was scattered with bits of rubbish and bins. There were hardly any cars parked in the street or in drive ways. I saw something move behind a bin.**

"**What's that?" I whispered in his ear. **

**He came to a halt in front of the bin. A lazy walker stumbled up, before it could make a sound it dropped to the ground. Daryl with me close behind stepped over the bin too retrieve his crossbow bolt. We carried on down the street. There was a hotel further up the street that was boarded up with wood.**

"**Let's try in there" He said carrying on walking.**

"**Ok" I said in a low tone and followed.**

**When we got to the hotel door it was open slightly. Daryl hesitated before opening it and walking in. There were no walkers, this place must have only just been abandoned. The front desk was still intact, only a few scraps of paper and things covered the floor area. Daryl picked up a set of room keys for the top floor. The key was covered in dust you could only just make out the numbers 31. Daryl began to walk up the stairs, the railings had been removed from either side of the stairs. Blood and dirt stains covered the cream carpet. When we reached the top floor, it was a small corridor with only 4 doors on the wall in front of us. We walked to the end of the corridor and found the room. Daryl tried the handle it was locked. He opened it using the key and entered slowly. The room was quite tidy and had a double bed on the far wall. Daryl checked the bathroom, while I went and sat on the bed. There were two battery powered lamps either side of the bed. I closed the blinds and turned them on. Luckily they both still worked. Daryl came out of the bathroom and locked the door. He put his crossbow in the chair and pushed the wardrobe in front of the door.**

"**We will look for some supplies in the morning" He said smiling.**

"**It's nice in here". I grinned at him lying on the bed.**

"**We will stay here for a bit while we get a few supplies, we might be able to find a truck then we don't have to ride my bike it can just go in the back of the truck."**

"**Hopefully " I sighed.**

"**Let's get some sleep" He said. "I will take the couch over there"**

"**Daryl...uhh...we can share a bed...I'd feel safer with you near me" I said blushing.**

"**Ok" He smiled at me.**

**Daryl pulled his shirt off, his chest was tanned and he had a six pack, I could feel my face blush red. He saw me looking at him so I looked away. He undid his belt and took his trousers off. He put his clothes on the floor in a pile. He was stood with only his boxers on. I was blushing more than ever now. He got into the bed and looked at the ceiling. I turned away from him I slid my top over my head and threw I onto the floor. I knew he was staring at me now. I pulled my jeans off and put them with my top. I took my boots off and got into bed with him. I moved closer to him so our skin was touching. It sent a shiver down his spine.**

"**Night" He said.**

"**You too" I said sheepishly.**

**He turned away from me, I put my arms round him and hugged him. He didn't say a word. He just let me, He was so warm, he was like a radiator. I was in bed with Daryl Dixon the most amazing guy ever. And we had run away together best fairy tale ever if you removed the walkers...**

**When I woke up Daryl was still asleep, my arms were still wrapped around him. I heard him yawn and move slightly, he was awake. I moved my arms quickly moving away, he turned to look at me. All I could do was blush, he smiled at me. Our Eyes met and we moved closer. His lips crushed against mine, I grabbed the back of his neck, he ran his hands through my hair and held me tightly. The kiss became more furious. At first I think he was scared to hurt me but he soon became confident. I quickly flipped our position so I was sat on him. I had my legs either side of his waist. I could feel his erection digging into me through his boxers. Heat radiated off of him. I held his face and his tongue entered my mouth. After awhile we broke off from kissing and just stared at each other. Daryl didn't seem to know what had just happened between us. His face was puzzled. We quickly got off the bed and got dressed .**

"**I have a cereal bar if you want it" he smiled passing it to me. "I'm ok for now" He grinned**

"**Thanks" I said happily taking it. I read the packaging before eating it and discarding the wrapper to the side of the room.**

"**Here take my knife" He said softly "You might need it" He said as he passed me the knife.**

**He stood behind me our bodies pressed up against each others, He put his arms round my front, took my hands that held the knife and showed me how to use it. We stood there for about 10 minutes; he was telling me how to kill a walker if I needed too. His hands were so big around my small fragile ones.**

**He moved the shelves that were in front of the door opened it and went out. I followed him locking it behind me. We made our way out onto the street, the sun was high in the sky and it was slightly colder today. Daryl saw me shivering and handed me his jacket smiling. I followed him into a corner store. Inside we split up to go look at different shelves. He always kept me in his sight though always glancing checking I was ok. **

**All of a sudden a Walker came out of nowhere. I fell to the ground and hit my head. I felt blood pool underneath me... I heard Daryl shout my name before I blacked out...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long, been busy with school work and things hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Beth's POV

When I woke my vision was all blurry. My head really hurt and I could tell I was starting to get a headache. I could see a foggy shadow in the corner through my blurred vision. By what I could tell I was back in the hotel room laid on the double bed. One lamp was on next to me and the other wasn't. I'm guessing it ran out of battery. The shadow in the corner moved slowly towards the bathroom, I think it was Daryl but it could be anyone for all I know. I could see a small fiery light in the bathroom, before the door closed. I couldn't remember what had happened today, or why I felt as bad as I did. Maybe it was just the fact I was too tired to remember. I don't know what time it is but I can't see any light through the blind so it's probably late. I was so sleepy I really wanted to sleep but every time I closed my eyes my head suddenly felt worse. So I just stayed awake and waited, for some sign that I was going to be able to actually get to sleep. I could hear water running from inside the bathroom, when I looked over the door was still closed. I really hope Daryl is in there and not some loony who had kidnapped me, taken me away and killed Daryl. Now I was starting to panic. I sat up slowly and put my feet on the ground, I felt dizzy and my vision was still foggy. I used the bedside table to steady myself and stood up. I put my hand to my head and felt a bandage tightly wrapped around my head, I hadn't noticed it before. I started to walk towards the bathroom door using the wall and other objects to guide me. When I reached the door, I started feeling very light headed. I fell to the floor and knocked myself out on the wall behind me.

"Beth!" "Beth are you okay?" A voice echoed through my head. I was laid on the bed again and the shadow was sat beside me on the bed. The voice was grumbly and sounded like Daryl. I suddenly felt a lot safer knowing it was him. I sat up as my vision started to finally clear. It was . . .Daryl!

"What Happened?"

"We went out looking for supplies and a walker shocked you and you fell and hit your head, then I found you on the floor outside the bathroom door about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh" I said glowing red.

"You scared me when you hit your head in the shop, I was worried you weren't gonna make it." He said shrugging.

"well I'm here now... and thank you" I smiled

"No problem" He grinned hugging me gently. "Best get some rest" He said getting up.

I pulled the covers back over me, suddenly realizing I was in my under wear. Now I know why he was smirking at me.

. . .

I had got about 5 hours rest last night but I still feel a lot better. When I moved my head to see what I was grabbing onto. It was Daryl! And he was looking at me, I quickly moved my hands from around him.

"I am so sorry" I said glowing even redder.

"Its fine, you've been hugging me all night" he grinned.

I felt so stupid; I didn't even know I was hugging him until I woke up. I turned over so he couldn't see how red my face was. I don't know why but i just started to cry, i pushed my head into my pillow to try and make it quite but he still heard me anyway i think.

"Beth . . . Beth! Are you ok? I don't mean to push you but we need to be quite otherwise the walkers will here" he said softly.

I didn't say anything i just covered up my mouth, when the tears had stopped i wiped my eyes and looked at daryl.

"I'm . . . f . . . f . . . I'm fine" I said hugging my bare legs.

"Well . . . ok but if ya need to talk i'm here for you?" he said .

"ok tha . . ." I was cut off by the moaning and grumbling outside of the door.

"SHIT!" daryl said jumping up from the bed, He threw me my clothes and started getting dressed.

"We need to get out of here now, before they burst through that door" he rumbled.

I quickly put on my clothes tied my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my stuff and waited for Daryl's instructions. I looked at Daryl and he signalled to the window. We both opened the window and looked down at the drop. It was a very high drop; there was an old mattress on a dumpster at the bottom. He threw his crossbow down onto some boxes and signalled for me to go to him. I went and he wrapped his arms around me and jumped out onto the dumpster. We fell onto the dumpster and rolled off. I heard Daryl grunt when we landed. I steadily got up brushed myself of and scanned myself over to check for cuts when i looked over at Daryl he was still layed on the ground.

"You ok?" i asked quietly

"Fine" he said jumping to his feet, he walked over to his crossbow and picked it up. It was early morning and only just light.

"That was close" I sighed

"We need to find somewhere we can stay" he grumbled.

"I saw an information office on the way in, if we can get over there and get a map we can see if there is somewhere suitable to go." I whispered

"Ok, let's get outta this hellhole" he said

We made our way round to the front of the hotel; we stayed close to the wall as Daryl scanned the area for walkers. He signalled to follow him behind a red truck. We stayed low to the ground as we made our way past the block of cars. The street was more or less empty.

"Let's make a run for it" he said

We both started sprinting towards it, when we reached it we ran inside and slammed the door. There was a dead corpse laid on the floor near the front desk. It was a small room with no upstairs and no other rooms. The room consisted of a desk, chair, waiting bench, bookshelf and leaflet board. Daryl checked the board and I searched the draws for a map or something.

"Over here" He said signalling for me to come over

I made my way towards the board where he was. There was a map with some leaflets attached round the edge.

"If we head out of this town and head east there should be a climbing centre. It should be safe and if we can clear it out it will make a stable, safe place to stay because of all of the ledges and things" he said

"Ok, we heading there now" I asked

"Let's spend the day here and head there early morning, see what supplies you can find in here"

. . .

It was night and I felt like I had so much energy! As I laid here on my make shift bed all I could think about was that redneck. I hadn't thought much about the morning he kissed me, I wonder if that was just a mistake or he ment it. He hadn't mentioned it since, I can't get the thought of the way his muscles looked and how the light shined off of them. It was hard for me to resist my urge for him, and now even harder. Maybe kissing me was a mistake; he is a lot older than me and might not be interested.

I turned over and scanned the room; Daryl was sat at the door keeping watch with his back turned away from me. He had his crossbow at the ready.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, we might finally have a place to stay, and when I say stay I mean like live there. I know now that we live in a world full of walkers and no way of finding a cure out there but we still have hope. Hope that one day we can find a place to be safe, a place to stay for the rest of our lives in this cruel world.

I hadn't felt the 'i miss them' feeling in a long time but now i was starting to miss Maggie and my dad. They would be worried they might be looking for us right now. They could be dead because of me and Daryl running off, what if something bad had happened? What if one of them was killed searching for us? But I couldn't think about them now, we wasn't going back . . . not now . . . Not ever. We had separate lives, I lived with Daryl, they lived in a big group.

. . .

I felt my body suddenly being picked up and squashed against the wall. A Big hand spread across my mouth. My vision was blurry from the sudden movement. Something had hold of my shoulder tightly I was sure to have bruises. I felt heavy breathing on my neck. Something cold and metal clicked around my wrists, and i suddenly found myself hanging from the wall. The thing pushed against me again, it was holding me there against the cold hard wall.


End file.
